


Sake 101

by TheClicheInLife



Series: Ajisaihantei [Shiori Nakano Collection] [2]
Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClicheInLife/pseuds/TheClicheInLife
Summary: Day #2: A Rare Pair [Shiori/Kumiko BroTP]After a day of training, the only true method of winding down is for everyone to get drunk and explain the semantics of the Soul Society. Truly the epitome of being a teacher.





	Sake 101

**Author's Note:**

> This is partially a gift fic? Kumiko is the character of a dear friend and we're doing in depth character studies, and that's sort of how this came about. It's also the second (beleaguered) day of the fanfiction challenge and it seemed like a lovely

With Ikkaku’s wooden sparring sword in her hand she watches Renji attempt Bakudo #9 while still in bankai form, but his focus slips and the spell backfires, sending him flying backwards into Shiori’s waiting grasp. “Idiot.” Dropping him without ceremony, there’s a loud twap that accompanies the wooden sword hitting the back of his head, “Geki requires all of your focus when you’re first learning it, fool. Any wavering of your focus will cause it to send you flying.” By the end of her lecture he was standing at full height again, making Shiori crane her neck up to continue glaring at him. “Take your stance again and focus this time!”

Grumbling as he took his stance once again, “You were much more nurturing and caring as a teacher--” Another twap echoed against the walls of Kisuke’s underground ‘training room’ and Renji staggered as he grumbled again before shifting back into his stance. “Bakudo #9 Geki” the intent was there, but his focus was still divided, making the Bakudo weaker than it should have been, not able to bind anything, especially not something as large as the training dummy in front of them. Her eye twitched, it had been a week and this boy was no closer to mastering Bakudo in any sort of meaningful way. The sword connected with the back of his head again, and he fell back to his knees once more, “Captain Nakano is a real bitch.”

Miming his words while glaring at him as he rose once again she sighed and leaned against the rock formation behind them, “I wouldn’t need to be a bitch if you just  _ focused _ on what you were doing instead of whatever it is that you seem to be dwelling on.” An exasperated sigh leaves her as she kicks off from the rocks, dragging the sword lifelessly behind her, “Oh god, I need a drink.” It came out as a groan as she headed towards a rock formation about fifty meters away -- her other student should be finished with training right about now, “Kumiko! Are you done up there? I need a drinking buddy and Renji is miserable again,” the red headed man gave her a ‘ _ you made me miserable’ _ look which she ignored and continued, “anyway, you’ve probably reached your limit for today and should come down before you burn out or hurt yourself or the training materials.”

There was a skittering of rocks and debris before a lithe teenage form appeared in front of them, “Yeah, yeah alright.” Shiori smiled, at least she didn’t have to twist the woman’s arm to get her to finish for the day -- although she’s certain the promise of alcohol had something to do with it, “Did the Punk Ass Bitch manage to make any progress today?” They both laughed at her question with Renji scowling in the background, the three of them made their way over to the pile of pillows and blankets, flash stepping into the back of Urahara’s shop Shiori grabbed her bottles of sake and glasses for everyone before reappearing lounged on the pillows.

Handing out glasses and pouring sake the three of them begin drinking in an almost comfortable silence; all of the kids have been training ridiculously hard over the past two weeks, and as much as she enjoys giving Renji shit he has improved since they started. Kumiko’s skills have refined exponentially since then; it’s been like honing a knife with a whetstone, sharpening her skill more and more each day. Another glass of sake was poured and then Chad came over and Shiori offered him a glass, “You know Kumiko is underage, right?” 

Shiori and Kumiko both roll their eyes at that and groan, “C’mon Chad, I’m technically of age everywhere but here and in the US, besides we’re in some freaking Soul Reaper underground training bunker, and being underage is what you’re worried about.” Kumiko let out a loud sigh and collapsed against the pillows, “WE FOUGHT PEOPLE, CHAD! PEOPLE WITH SWORDS! AND MONSTERS! The least I can do is drink my troubles away.”

Shiori giggles at the young woman’s response, “I mean, that’s just a regular Tuesday in my book. The academy students are all monsters -- ranked officers? Even worse.” She groans and turns to bury her face into the pillows, she wants nothing more than a long nap, a long uninterrupted deep sleep nap surrounded by pillows and blankets. Chad didn’t take a glass, he did however sit on the blankets with everyone; striking up a conversation with Kumiko while Shiori was still moping around in the blankets. 

Kumiko’s hand slammed into her stomach, making her grunt and glare at the young woman in front of her, “You falling asleep on me old woman?” Sitting up she quickly downs her glass of sake and poured herself another without breaking eye contact. She’s such a brat, and Shiori is certain that she will do everything in her power to protect her.

Yawning loudly she stretches and makes a face at the three kids sitting on the quilt around her, “Long hard day of training you fools? A nap is the least I deserve.” Shifting so her legs are on top of Kumiko’s she rests her head on Renji’s shoulder, giving both of them a mocking look before pouring everyone another glass of sake after once again offering Chad another glass only to be turned down once again, “C’mon Chad” Shiori whined, “What is it that you humans say today? One can only die in a singular moment?”

Kumkio snorted, “I think you mean,  _ you only die once _ grandma.” Shiori turned to roll her eyes at her only to be met with a sharp smack to her thigh and Kumiko sticking her tongue out at her. Shiori’s been dead for too long to put up with this; shifting so that she’s staring at the ceiling or sky or whatever it is her thoughts are interrupted by Kumiko directing a question at her, “Who runs the whole thing? Soul Society, I mean?” Shiori grunted and sat up, pouring everyone another glass of sake while she attempted to gather her thoughts on the matter -- why couldn’t these questions ever be fun? 

Taking another sip of her drink she began, “So. Think of the Soul Society like a tiered cake. So at the bottom tier you have your basic soul reapers, members of the Thirteen Divisions that aren’t powerful enough for a seat -- it’s like this solid vanilla layer, nothing exciting but you know that it’s gonna be alright. The next layer on top of them are the seated officers, twenty through 3, they’re more powerful and usually given control of squads for missions within and without the Soul Society -- sort of like a cake that has some sort of berry or ganache inside or something…” Damn she was making herself hungry -- maybe there’s some sort of bakery open at this hour… Right. She needed to finish this description, “Then there’s the two layers of Lieutenants and Captains, they’re fancier on the outside and maybe a little better on the inside but you know, it’s all really the same. The Head Captain gets his own tier though, it’s filled with his two thousand year old sense of morality and better than everyone else-ness -- it’s a stupid too decadent chocolate cake that nobody can stand but you have to appreciate it. He is in charge of everyone in the Thirteen Divisions after all. Above him? There’s Central 46, they’re like the judge, jury and executioner tier of everything in the Soul Society -- it’s some stupid super fancy flavor that no one has ever tried but is curious about it. The only one above them is the Soul King and his Royal Guard -- they get a fancy cake topper with a crown or something.” Taking another long drink she waits for her nonsense to kick in, “Make sense?”

Kumiko snorted, “Absolutely not. Just how drunk are you?” Shiori giggled and shrugged.

No one would ever know.


End file.
